Everybody's Fool
by Synthetic Poison
Summary: The sad story of Alexandria. She has a mom who calls her worthless, and has NO friends. What now? Plz RR.


Mia's note: ^_^ I got the idea for this fan ficcie from Linkin Park's video for "Numb" and also from my friend's life, and a bit from mine. It's kinda has an Anime-ish feel to it later on. Hope ya like it! ^^;  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everybody's Fool  
  
Chapter 1: The Worthless Cry  
  
A few tear drops fell on the large sketch book as Alexandria leaned forward. She put her head on the palms of her hands, her elbows on her knees, closing her eyes.   
  
Alex looked as if she could be broken in half, she was so skinny and fragile-looking. It wasn't her fault, really. Always getting yelled at for every single thing she did, right or wrong. She had no friends. No one. Everyone hated her. So did her mother, or so it seemed. She always said she was a dissapointment to the family, saying she was worthless. She usually started out with her art. Alex was a talented artist. Her mother always told her if she continued on like this, she would end up working as a janitor of McDonald's.   
  
Truth was, she was jealous. Probably, anyway. Kathrine was always a type of person who would envy others, and make them give their passion up, making them feel worthless.  
  
Glancing down at the beautiful sketch of an old, withering statue of an angel with chains on its wings and arms. It was actually a statue she once saw in front of an old, abandoned house far off at the end of town. Once she saw it, she became obsessed. It looked like as if the angel was in a struggle, trying to get free from the chains of Hell. Or so that's what came to mind when she looked at it. The drawing was almost done. It was just the basic outline, and half of it shaded. Alexandria gazed at the sketch, drifting off into her own little world.   
  
Suddenly snapping out of it, she slowly slid off her bed, sliding her fingers across the light purple fabric of the covers. She walked towards the black grand piano, which was in the shadows of her large room. The whole house was huge, and no room was a small room. It was also pretty old, but kept pretty good.   
  
Sitting down on the black wooden bench, she lifted the shiny cover, exposing the many black and white keys. Alex put her fingers on a few of the keys, pushing down gently. Soft, soothing music broke the silence of the room. She started playing a slow, rather sad song. It was her favorite, and had taught herself how to play it. It was "Hello" by Evanescence. Taking a deep breath, she parted her lips, ready to sing along.  
  
"Playground school bell rings...again.  
  
Rainclouds come to play...again.  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to.  
  
Hello," she sang, holding out a few notes softy.  
  
"If I smile and don't believe.  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream.  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken.  
  
Hello, I am the lie living for you so you can hide.  
  
Don't cry." Her sweet voice filled to room, a duet with the piano. She broke into a piano solo.  
  
"Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping.  
  
Hello, I'm still here!  
  
All that's left of yesterday," she finished, holding out the last high note, closing her eyes. Leaning back, she was cut off by a yell.  
  
"Alexandria! Stop that obnoxious racket up there," screamed a rather unpleasant voice from below. Her hands went limp, resting on the keys.   
  
"First locking yourself up there, drawing those morbid, idiotic things you draw, and now playing some useless racket! You can't even play!" yelled the voice, getting nastier by the second. Clentching her teeth, Alex leaned over, her waist-long dark brown hair falling into her face. She shut her eyes once more, closing them tightly. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, falling onto the piano keys. Shaking her head, she tossed her hair over her shoulder. Wiping the tears off, she put the cover back over the keys, then walked to her bed. She shoved the sketchbook in her navy blue backpack, as well as a few pencils and erasers. Zipping it closed, she swung it over her shoulder, storming out of her room.   
  
Alex paused at the bottom of the staircase, trying to be as quiet as possible. Slipping to the front door, she opened it slowly, then hopped through, shutting it silently.  
  
Katherine didn't even know Alexandria had snuck out, as usual. She was too busy flirting on the phone with her new boyfriend.  
  
Oh, how much Alex wished her father was alive. He was the nicest person she knew. Her mother always said she was just like him, but made it sound like it was the worst thing that can happen. Running down the front steps, she darted down the sidewalk, slowing to a walk as she reached the street.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it so far for this chapter! ^_^; Please review it, I wanna know what you think, and if you want, give me ideas for the next chapter. I only have a few. 


End file.
